1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handwritten information management system, a handwritten information management method and a recording medium storing a handwritten information management program.
2. Related Art
In recent years, documents have been handled in an electronic form in offices. Additionally, on paper sheets outputted by an image formation device, various kinds of information are frequently written with handwriting using writing utensils and the like.
Correspondingly there have been developed various techniques for managing those kinds of handwritten information written with handwriting in the electronic form.